Himawari
by r-adnir
Summary: Karena cahaya mentari seakan ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan dirimu. [Sekuel BEEP]


Kuroko no Basket** (c) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

"Aomine-kun, sebaiknya kau memberitahu Kise-kun."

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak bosan – bosan mengatakan itu Tetsu."

* * *

.

Desember 2023

.

Dingin meliputi udara Kota Tokyo. Keping - keping es berjatuhan tanpa henti, menciptakan karpet putih yang tergelar rapi di atas aspal hitam. Sebuah perempatan yang mampu menangkap lirik mata orang lalu lalang, perempatan penuh bunga berkelompok. Mawar mendominasi sekumpulan bunga – bunga disana, mawar merah, merah muda, oranye, dan warna terang lainnya. Sebagian bunga telah kehilangan indahnya dimakan waktu, beberapa masih segar menjadi penanda bahwa masih ada mereka yang menyimpan jiwa yang telah pergi ke langit dalam memori. Sepasang tangan terbalut kulit legam menambah sedikit semarak di atas perempatan karena rupa yang beda diantara bunga lain. Setangkai bunga kuning cerah, _himawari_.

Tidak ada satupun yang mampu memenuhi rasa puas Kise kalau ia melihat berangkai –rangkai bunga yang terserak disana. Bunga – bunga itu hanya pemenuh hasrat mereka yang menggemari fisik Kise. Hanya ia, Aomine Daiki yang mengerti luar dalam pemuda ceria tersebut dan ia mengerti bahwa Kise tidak punya sifat seperti layaknya mawar indah berduri atau putih membosankan seperti lili. Kise berkilau, bersinar seterang matahari pagi yang menghapus malam gelap.

Aomine sudah tidak peduli akan hari,bulan, tahun. Waktu terasa sakit sejak pertama matanya secara tak sengaja jatuh di atas surat kabar yang biasanya tak pernah berhasil menarik minatnya. Takdir serasa amat kejam membuatnya bosan pagi hari itu hingga membuat ia membolak – balik kumpulan lembar buram penuh tulisan. Ia mutlak menyatakan benci pada koran sejak itu.

Siang hari itu tidak lengkap karena panas matahari tidak terasa. Mendadak aroma vanila menghampiri indra penciuman Aomine. Manis, mirip wangi dia, membawanya secara tidak sadar ke hari lalu. Aomine bahkan merasakan hangat familiar merengkuh badannya dari balik punggung dan berpikir delusinya sudah parah. Saat kedua tungkainya hendak melangkah pulang, sebuah suara riang menyentak.

"Aku menemukan Aominecchi~"

Aomine berpikir otaknya mungkin telah rusak fatal atau ia sedang dalam mimpi gila.

Karena ia tidak percaya bahwa takdir ternyata masih bisa bersikap manis kepadanya.

"Aominecchi, aku kangeeen sekali padamu."

.

* * *

"Ini tidak baik Aomine-kun."

"Aku lebih dari jahat kalau ia sampai tahu."

* * *

.

Ditelusurinya perlahan tiap jengkal bagian pemuda di hadapannya. Jari – jarinya gemetar, dirasakannya lapisan kulit putih tanpa celah, helaian pirang halus, bibir tipis yang lembutnya selalu membuat Aomine tidak tahan untuk tidak mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dan ia pandang dalam – dalam kilau manik mata yang benderang emas.

"Ini aku Aominecchi." sepasang tangan mengenggam kedua milik Aomine.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa siapa aku, kalau iya aku akan menonjokimu hingga ingatanmu kembali."

"Yah, aku lupa." sebuah seringai jahil terpoles di bibir Aomine.

Serbuan pukulan pelan dan protes manja mengalir melalui pemuda yang selama ini Aomine rindukan hadirnya. Jika ini hanya mimpi belaka, Aomine memilih tidur selamanya.

.

* * *

"Aku akan pergi dengan Kagami-kun."

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

* * *

.

Kise menggelantungi lengan kanan Aomine, sebuah senyum cantik ditampakkan terus menerus. Kebiasaan lama sejak pertama mereka berdua mengetahui bahwa cinta mereka pada satu sama lain berganti dari status bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kenangan berkelabat acak dalam kepala Aomine. Saat ia dan Kise lulus sekolah menengah, mereka sepakat hengkang dari rumah orang tua untuk kemudian menyewa satu kamar apartemen dekat perguruan tinggi tempat mereka melanjutkan studi. Ada hari dimana Aomine harus menetap di kampus, berkutat dengan gunungan tugas dan Kise akan datang membawakan sekotak bekal makanan hangat. Ketika mereka akhirnya dinyatakan lulus dari universitas, Kise memberhentikan diri dari segala kegiatan modelnya, mengganti titelnya menjadi salah satu pilot maskapai penerbangan.

Kise yang dulu sibuk dengan berbagai jadwal ke tempat untuk pemotretan nyatanya tidak banyak berubah. Pesawat yang harus ia kemudikan ke berbagai negara benar – benar menyita semua waktunya, yang berubah dari pekerjaannya hanya tujuan kegiatannya dan waktu untuk Aomine yang semakin terkikis.

Malam tidak lagi disambut dengan aroma masakan dan senyuman lega Kise saat melihat Aomine sampai di rumah dengan selamat setelah menghadapi berbagai kasus di kepolisian. Senyum dan ucapan selamat pagi tidak lagi mampir ke telinganya saat pertama ia membuka mata pada hari baru. Salah satu bagian kasurnya mendingin karena absennya Kise. Namun Aomine bisa bertahan.

Hingga suatu hari Aomine harus menangani korban kecelakaan tabrak lari. Sebagai seorang yang dibayar untuk melayani publik Aomine wajib turun tangan, meski darah berceceran mengotori seragam birunya yang baru dicuci kemarin malam. Darah itu ternyata tidak hanya meninggalkan noda pada pakaian, dia turut mengotori bagian dalam tubuh Aomine.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Aomine terkena flu yang tidak kunjung sembuh. Surat hasil pemeriksaan yang sampai ke tangannya setelah menjalani serangkaian tes di rumah sakit membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengemasi barang – barangnya dan meninggalkan apartemennya dan Kise.

Aomine bersyukur jadwal penerbangan Kise selama enam bulan belum habis sepenuhnya.

.

* * *

"...koran hari ini."

"Aku tahu, tidak apa, kalau dipikir semestinya aku gembira karena aku akan kembali bersamanya."

* * *

.

Senja menjelang saat ia dan Kise saling menautkan jemari. Beberapa waktu lalu hanya mereka habiskan dengan berjalan perlahan tanpa penentuan arah.

"Aominecchi, aku minta maaf ya aku pergi lama sekali."

_Untuk apa kau minta maaf? _

"Maaf, kau pasti kesepian."

_Memang aku kesepian tapi tidak apa kau tidak perlu mengucapkan maaf._

"Kau pasti kesepian hingga meninggalkanku, maafkan aku Aominecchi."

_Bukan itu alasannya, kau pikir aku anak kecil? Berhenti mengeluarkan kata maafmu._

"Tapi aku lega dan senang sekali akhirnya dapat bertemu Aominecchi lagi."

Rasa hangat kembali menjalari tubuh Aomine, tidak hanya itu bibir lembut menyatu dengan miliknya, rasa bibir Kisepun ternyata tetap manis menagih. Perlahan angin lembut hadir, sosok Kise perlahan menipis, dingin menggantikan hangat dari tubuh Aomine, wangi vanila kembali lenyap.

"...aku mencintaimu Aominecchi."

"Kita akan kembali bertemu tidak lama lagi."

.

.

.

.

Maret 2024

.

"Jadi kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini Tetsuya? Kenapa hanya kau yang tahu?"

"Kalau aku tidak melihatnya batuk darah saat mengunjungi apartemennya aku yakin Aomine-kun juga tidak akan memberitahuku."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tahu kasus kecelakaan yang Aomine-kun tangani sekitar tahun lalu? Dari sana, salah satu korban ternyata terinfeksi virus itu."

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku kalau Daiki terkena AIDS, aku bisa membantu dan aku yakin Shintarou juga mau membantu."

"Aku sudah bilang tapi kau tahu seperti apa Aomine-kun, kau harus lihat ekspresinya saat itu Akashi-kun."

.

_Tetsu, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini terutama pada Kise._

"Kurasa sudah cukup kita membicarakan mengenai ini Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun pasti bahagia bersama Kise-kun sekarang."

.

.

* * *

[_Tadaima._]

[_Okaeri._]

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

Akhirnya saya beres bikin sekuelnya BEEP setelah ditumpuki tugas kuliah dan keasikan maen vn bl, knb s2 udah tamat ya sedih deh nggak bisa liat kepala pelangi mereka lagi hahaha mari berdoa agar season 3nya cepet keluar. Nggak lupa, makasih buat yang udah mau baca.

btw sebenernya saya bingung ini masuknya genre angst apa hurt/comfort?


End file.
